


Whine and Growl

by Zaxal



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, Incest, M/M, Marking, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaxal/pseuds/Zaxal
Summary: For Kinktober Day 6: Biting.





	Whine and Growl

A high-pitched whine catches itself in Gob’s throat. It’s an embarrassing noise, but something about _Michael_ makes his boundaries waver and strain, and everything that should be easy is suddenly hard again.

Michael’s eyes crack open beneath him as Gob’s hips stop moving as he fights the invisible war. “Talk to me,” Michael says. Gob shakes his head, body _trembling_ as he fights the urge welling up inside him. Michael reaches up, hand caressing Gob’s face, and Gob melts into the touch, burying his head against Michael’s fingers, tongue catching the salt of his skin. He feels so pathetic, so needy. “Gob,” Michael says, pulling his attention back down.

Michael is sprawled on his back, pale body dotted with freckles. His dark hair sticks up in every direction, made worse by Gob’s shitty mattress. His eyes blink, then glow, calm blue. Gob’s breathing catches as his own flash back in return, a warm green. The wolf under his skin claws for more, teeth itching to change, fingers gnarled in the bedding as he keeps claws from growing.

He watches, mesmerized, as Michael lets his out. Freely, and without hesitation. Fangs shaping his mouth, claws gentle against Gob’s skin. “It’s okay.”

“I- I-” He can’t breathe.

“You won’t hurt me,” Michael says with a solemn confidence that makes Gob panic worse.

“You don’t know that.” He grits his teeth, trying to gain control.

“I do,” Michael says and, completely unfairly, squeezes around Gob.

It knocks the wind out of him, hips rutting forward. The loss of concentration gives the wolf its head, and there is a flurry of movement as he presses himself close, nosing into Michael’s neck where his scent is strongest. Another whine rises from his chest, and Michael soothes it with a deep noise. It’s not a growl; Gob’s heard those before. It’s- It’s more like a purr.

“Mikey,” he breathes into Michael’s skin as he fucks him hard, fast, unraveling.

All things considered, it’s pretty good for him that he can still manage human speech.

“It’s okay,” Michael says again, that purr rolling through his chest. Gob’s fingers fall to grab Michael’s hips as Michael’s rake into his hair, somehow pulling him closer. He’s so fucking close, balls throbbing and cock aching for release, but he’s still struggling with an impulse he’s been fighting against since they tumbled into bed together. “Bite me,” Michael murmurs easily as if it’s nothing. As if Gob’s been worried this whole time about something that doesn’t even _matter_.

Gob whimpers, screwing his eyes closed as he licks at Michael’s shoulder, hoping the impulse will pass.

“Mark me. I’m yours.”

Gob is _helpless_ against that. In an instant, his fangs are buried in Michael’s flesh as orgasm slams into him. He thrusts a few more times, hips twitching forward to push the rest of his release into the willing body of his brother beneath him. Michael squeezes around him again, causing Gob to gasp, and, without thinking, bite down again as he holds desperately onto Michael.

The taste of blood does nothing for him. Even his wolf isn’t thrilled by it. But this — the bite, the mark, the feral act of claiming — is an entirely different story.

“I’m sssorry,” Gob slurs almost drunkenly against Michael’s skin. The bites are already starting to close. He licks over them in apology.

“Did you do something I didn’t ask for?”

“No, but-”

“Gob.”

He growls a little in frustration, and, to Gob’s surprise, Michael _laughs_. “I don’t want your apologies,” Michael mumbles into Gob’s hair. “I want you to finish what you started.”

Gob skates a hand from Michael’s hips to find that, yes, he is, in fact, still hard. With another growl, this one more for show than genuine anger, Gob sinks down the length of the bed, slipping out of Michael’s ass. He opens his mouth to take Michael’s cock in, when Michael says, “Careful with your fangs.”

Gob looks up to see his brother smirking at him. Michael doesn’t even flinch when Gob bares his fangs in a faked threat. The trust he must have — Gob could become addicted to it. As is, he inhales the scent of Michael and himself and sex, and finds that it’s the easiest thing in the world to swallow Michael’s dick, flat teeth tucked behind his lips.

This time, Michael’s the one who whines, and Gob rumbles in response.

It’s time to even the playing field.


End file.
